High School Kokara
by Snow shower
Summary: Nina is clueless in the way of love,but on the first day of her senior year and her birthday, will she realize that she already has that special someone
1. Chapter 1: The odd ball senior

_Ding…._

_Dong… _

_Ding…._

_Dong…_

The morning bell rang for the first day of Kokara High School. New freshman students chatted quietly in small groups by the front entrance steps.

All quite nervous about starting at a bigger school, but most were nervous about seeing the popularly rumored seniors. Not just one senior, but all of them were rumored popular in a way.

The school grounds were oddly quite except for the echoing rings from the bell and the mummers that escaped the younger students. A quick gasp came from a freshman girl and all was silent.

The gates that surround the school property creak open. All the students turn their heads toward the open gates as the seniors begin to walk through.

I sit on the highest branch in the school yard tree, watching my senior classmates walk through the gates.

The class president, Akira, leads at the front of the class line. He is followed by vice-president, Noah, and the club advisor, Maria.

Next through the gates is Lily, the leader of the senior girls volleyball club, followed by her prized team made up of the twins Mia and Mai, top athletes Kiwi and Kai, the opposite personality sisters, Nicole and Nicky, and Lily's cousin Lyra.

I yawn at the sight of the girly volleyball club and slump back against the trunk. But my interest perks up at the next group coming through.

A few seconds after the volleyball club is the senior boys basketball club with their leader in front of the line, mister popular with the ladies, Dean. Right behind him is the championship team made up of the best friend/enemies Rico and Oliver, Dean's best friend Joey, my idiotic twin brother Tony, and my childhood best friend Tobias.

I smile to myself, Tobias doesn't like that much attention and with this being the first day, privacy just won't happen.

Now where do I come in? Well I'm the odd ball out of the group. I'm not the most popular, or the best at sports but I do have my own thing. My name is Nina Wells but Tobias calls me Yuki for fun so I call him Rai.

Tony, Tobias and I are the oldest students in our class since we all have the same birthday. It's understandable since Tony and I are twins but Tobias…. I don't know how.

But anyway, I'm not sorted into any group and I don't have any special talents, or at least I don't think so.

My family consists of me, my twin brother Tony, 5 year old Aiden, and 7 year old Timmy and 10 year old Nate. Both my mom and dad died in a car wreck when Tony and I were 14.

Tony took it really hard but I had to brave my emotions out for the sake of my brothers. Even though I was young, I had to get a couple of jobs so I could raise my brothers and send all of us to school.

Things worked out really well cause Rai helped me out a lot. I don't know what I would do without him.

But lets see here, I'm about 5'9 with short hair that's practically white and dark chocolate colored eyes. Since money is low, I wear a boy's uniform so I can pass it down to my younger siblings later on.

_Ding…._

_Dong…._


	2. Chapter 2: Enough worry for today

_Ding…._

_Dong…._

In sigh, time for school I guess. I lean back against the trunk and close my eyes. There is silence for a good while before….

"MISS WELLS! GET DOWN FROM THAT TREE AND GET TO CLASS!"

My eyes snap open from the teacher yelling across the school yard. I sit up in shock and rapidly scan the area. But I sat up too fast and begin to loose my balance. My arms frantically search for something to hold onto but find nothing.

I begin to fall back until I fall completely off the branch. I blink once and begin to scream.

I snap my eyes shut and wait for pain to come from hitting the ground. But instead, I land on something soft.

I wrap my arms around whatever I landed on and whimper, "Oh gosh, oh gosh. Can I open my eyes now."

I feel arms wrap around me carefully as my catcher chuckles, "Only if you want to be set down and get to class."

I keep my eyes closed for a few more seconds but then slowly open them up.

I open my eyes to stare straight into the eyes light brown of my best friend, Tobias. I sigh in relief and smile, "Thanks for catching me Rai."

He stands up with me in his arms, "Yuki, you gotta be more careful."

I nod, "Yea, yea. You can put me down now, people are looking at us awkwardly."

He looks up and sees others eyeing us weirdly, cause you know…. I'm dressed in a guy's uniform.

Tobias nods sadly, as if he was disappointed not to carry me anymore. He sets me down carefully and I glance at my brother, who is completely ignoring me.

I smile sadly to myself and begin to go into a daze. I break out of my daze when Tobias shakes my shoulder.

I look up at him with a questioning look, "Huh? What?"

He pulls my ringing cell phone out of my pocket and holds it up to my face, "Important call."

I half smile and take the phone from his hand, holding a little down so I can see the caller ID.

I squint at the name but then read out loud, "Home Phone."

Tobias looks at the phone with me and questions, "Who's at home?"

I gasp and worry, "I let the boys have a day off, something must be wrong!"

I flip open my phone and speak into it, "Hello?"

I hear Nate's voice on the other line, "_Hello? Sis?"_

"Yea, it's me. Is something wrong?"

Nate doesn't answer for a second but them answers back with a hint of panic in his voice, "_Aiden won't stop crying for you, Timmy says he's not feeling well, and I want you home."_

I sigh that it wasn't so serious and reply in a calm voice, "Ok, I'll be home in a few minutes."

I hear Nate sniffle on the other end, _"Sorry to make you come home…."_

I smile to myself and say lovingly, "Nate, it's never a problem with you three. See you in a few. Love you."

Nate mumbles something on the other line that I can't hear but he then says softly, "Love you too, sis…."

I close the phone and let out a long sigh while running my hand through my hair.

Tobias looks at me worriedly and asks, "Is everything ok?"

I chuckle with watery eyes, "Yea, the boys just need me home. I gotta go. Can you ask Tony to get my books?"

Tobias grabs me into a quick hug, "Alright, you still be careful. I'll come home with Tony and your books."

I quickly hug him back, "Thanks Rai."

He lets me go and I take off running through the school gates, the last thing I hear is my teacher yelling, "GET BACK HERE MISS WELLS!"

I start running backwards and wave goodbye to Tobias, who is currently explaining what I am doing to the teacher.


	3. Chapter 3: What! Marriage!

I jog up to my front door and grab my key. I unlock the door and push it open, calling out, "I'm home!"

Aiden comes running in from the living room, tears in his sky blue eyes. He latches onto my leg and cries, "Something is wrong with Timmy, sis!"

I pick him up and quite his cries while walking slowly into the living room where Nate and Timmy are.

As I walk into the living room, it is completely dark and I see some flickering lights in the back corner.

I set Aiden down and ask, "Aiden? Where is Timmy and Nate? And why are the lights out?"

I hear Aiden giggle softly and run deeper into the darkness. Soft murmurs and giggles come from the darkness. Then suddenly, the light is flicked on and I see Nate holding a cake with Timmy and Aiden smiling beside him.

"Happy Birthday Nina!" They shout in unison.

I cover my mouth with my hand to hold my laughter back but I do nothing to hold my tears from running down my cheeks. Nate sets the cake down and my three brothers run up and give me a huge hug.

I giggle and bring them closer to me, buried in happiness.

I think for a second them let go, "But if it's my birthday, shouldn't Tony be here?"

Nate smiles, "Since you have been taking care of us forever and are almost like a mother to us all, Tony and the 3 of us decided to make your birthday extra special."

More tears roll down my cheeks as I hug them once again. Timmy smiles and shouts, "Let's eat cake!"

I frown and take the cake out of his reach, "Oh no you don't mister. There will be no sweets this early in the morning. We'll eat it later on tonight when Tony comes home and we'll have Tobi over too."

Timmy and Aiden both groan in disappointment as they walk to their rooms. I walk into the kitchen and place the cake in the refrigerator. I plop down at the kitchen table and yawn.

Nate comes in and sits down with me, "Sorry about the call sis."

I smile and lean over, planting a small kiss on his nose, "Nate, it's never a problem with you three."

I lean back and let out a sigh before Nate scoots closer to me, "So…."

I blink and look at him, "So… what?"

He grins, "So… since you pretty much are an adult, have you ever thought of…"

"Of what Nate?"

"Of who you want to choose."

I sigh, "Choose who?"

Nate lets out a longer sigh, "You know. Who do you want to be your soul mate, other half, partner, aka a husband."

I frown, "You don't need to worry about my future."

Nate shoots up from his seat, "But Tony says I need to and you do too!"


	4. Chapter 4: Realizing how clueless

I get up and walk to the front porch, Nate on my tail.

I sit down on the steps and ask, "What did Tony say?"

Nate thinks, "Well…. He said that since your becoming more 'feminine' that you should get someone to share your life with instead of always watching us. He also said that you should grow up because you haven't had a boyfriend and you haven't done 'it' yet….-"

"Wait a second!" I cut him off from talking. "Tony shouldn't be telling you this stuff anyway!"

Nate looks down in guilt and we are both quite for a few minutes.

We both hear Aiden running downstairs and outside. He stops by us and asks Nate, "Nate, can you come play with us?"

Nate smiles, "Sure lil' bro, you go ahead, I'll be right there."

Aiden nods happily and bolts off, leaving Nate to finish what he was saying.

Nate gets up and stops by the front door, looking at me, "What about marrying Tobias?"

My eyes grow wide in shock at his suggestion, "Tobias? No, I don't know. We are childhood friends, I don't think he even likes me in 'that' way."

Nate is silent for a moment, "Sis….YOU BIG IDIOT!"

I almost fall backwards from his voice volume.

He resumes again, "You're so clueless aren't you? Tobias doesn't like you, he loves you with all his heart. Why can't you see that? All of us can see it clearly but you!"

He walks in the house and slams the door closed behind him. I sit there in complete silence with my thoughts all jumbled up.

Tears stream down my face, dripping off the side of my chin. _Tobias loves me…. _that thought ran through my head a thousand times. For the first time in a long time, my heart felt weighed down from guilt and sadness.

_How much have I hurt him? How long have I ignored what Tobias was trying to say? How long has Tobias even liked me? _

So many questions ran through my mind that I wanted answered. With tears still steaming down my face, I get up and walk inside to my bedroom. I undress from my school uniform and put on for suitable clothing for cleaning.

I put on a pair of grey shorts, a blue tank top, and I tie my hair into a pony tail. I wipe the remaining tears from my face as I walk into the kitchen. I glance at the clock before grabbing a sponge and washing the pile of dishes.

…...

Once the dishes were washed, dried, and put away, I grab the broom and sweep the kitchen and living room. After that, I put in a load of laundry and grab a cook book and sit down at table, skimming through the recipes.

I finally decide to make rice, chicken, and steamed veggies. I grab my wallet and call up to the boys, "Going out to grab groceries! Be back in a few!"

I wait a minute before they all respond, "Kay!"

I grab my key and lock the door as I head out to the store, which is about 5 minutes away. As I walk to the store, I hum a little tune to keep my mind calm and focused.

As I enter the grocery store, I see my classmate Rico in the candy isle. I walk over and tap on his shoulder.

He turns to face me and questions, "Um… hi. Do I know you?"

I slightly punch him in the arm and scold, "That's no way to treat your classmate, Rico."

He rubs his arm slightly, "How do you know my name?"

I cross my arms, "Imagine me in your uniform and my hair down, idiot."

He squints at me and thinks. After a few moments of thinking, his eyes grow wide in shock as he stutters, "N-no…. it c-can't be…. Nina!"

I lean towards him and pat his cheek lightly as I snicker, "Who else would it be dork?"

He eases backwards away from me with a blush growing on his face, "Um… Uh, I didn't recognize you with out the guy's uniform."

I creep closer to him, making the blush become redder. I grin mischievously, "Admit it, you always thought I was a guy with a girl's name."

He backs up against a shelf full of candy as I creep closer to him. A cold sweat runs down his face as he mumbles, "Don't be ridiculous, I always knew you were a g-girl."

I bring me face close to his and smile, "Oh did you now? Cause even you look at me weirdly when I'm with Tobias. What did you think we are? Gay?"

Rico's eyes avoid mine as he mutters, "M-maybe I did like everyone else. And I j-just never s-seen you w-with…"

His eyes begin to scan my body up and down as he resumes, "G-girl clothes on be-before.."

I shrug and back off, "Well whatever, I need to get food for the little ones."

As I turn to walk away, Rico grabs my shoulder, "Little ones, meaning you have kids?"

I giggle, "You're joking right? Even though my three little brothers see me as a mom in a way, I'm not their mom. And plus, I need to make dinner for six tonight. So good-bye for now."

I yank away from his grip and carry on with shopping. After I filled my basket with food supplies, I carry them to the counter. The lady rings up everything and tells me the total of $103.34. I hand over the last of my paycheck money and I grab 5 bags full of groceries.

I thank the cashier and leave the store, with three bags on one arm and two on the other. As I walk on the sidewalk home, I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around to face the whole senior basketball team, excluding my bro and Tobias.

Dean steps forward slowly with Rico behind him. I turn all the way around to face them as I cross my arms, the plastic bags rustling, "Did I not get it all the way through Rico's thick head? I don't have time to mess with you guys, I have to get home and feed my little brothers and my twin."

Dean stops moving forward and holds up his hands in defense, "Whoa there, were not gonna do nothin bad, just wanting to confirm what Rico said before."

I turn away and begin to walk home without saying good-bye. I begin to hum again as I leave the basketball bums behind me.


	5. Chapter 5: Realizing it's love

I walk further down the road before I sense someone walking behind me. I stop abruptly and turn slowly around to see my best friend Tobias.

I smile and walk up to him, setting down my bags beside me, "Hey Rai! Happy Birthday!"

Tobi keeps his head down, as if he is trying to hide something from me. I walk up closer to him, worried that he didn't respond to my greeting.

I raise my hand up to his cheek as I ask, "Rai….are you ok? Did something happen?"

He flinches back from the touch of my hand but I raise my other and hold lightly on his face. Finally from my patience, he raises his face for me to see.

His light brown hair covers his left eye while tears are streaming out of his visible right eye. His cheeks are bruised black and blue while his mouth has visible traces blood.

My eyes fall down to his arm, which has bright red blood dripping off the ends of his finger tips. Rai's chest moves up and down with his ragged breathing as he barely manages to say, "Yu….k-k-I?…"

I stand up on the tips of my toes as I wrap my arms around his neck, whispering in his ear, "It's ok Rai, I'm here. It's ok."

Rai doesn't respond to my touch and his arms lay limp at his side. Seeing him in this state, tears begin to well up in my eyes and finally roll down my cheeks. I release him from my hold and I grab his bloody hand carefully, leading him over to a nearby tree.

I turn Rai's back to the tree and set him down against the tree's trunk. I run back and grab my groceries, which luckily I bought some new first aid supplies. I kneel down in between his legs and begin to remove his blood stained shirt.

Rai's upper body is cover in cuts and bruises, which makes more tears roll down my face. I shakily grab some bandages and lay them on my lap as I proceed to rip strips of cloth from my shirt. I lean forward an begin to wipe up Tobi's blood with the strips of my shirt. I glance up at his face to see that his eyes show no light in them but his breathing indicates he is still alive.

I raise my hand up and wipe the tears from Tobi's face before I wrap his wounds in bandages. After I was done cleaning and bandaging Tobias up, I sit back on my heels facing his tear stained face. I smile to myself, seeing that his face finally looks calm and peaceful.

I try to calm my breathing as I begin to talk to him, "T-Tobias? If you can hear me, please listen to what I have to say…."

I study his face to see if there is any response. None.

I begin to ask him again, "T-Tobias? Please hear me out. I… I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I must have broken your heart so many times… But even though you can't answer me… I gotta ask. Why didn't just give up on me? Why didn't you just give up on me in the first place? Did you get hurt like this in the first place cause of me?"

I look up again to see nothing changed. I bite my lip and more tears keep coming.

Barely keeping myself together, I try to ask one last time. But instead of staring into his eyes, I bury my face in his bruised chest. I can barely even speak now from my crying, but I manage to whisper, "W-Why? Why did you decide to keep chasing after me?"

I keep my forehead against his chest as I finally shatter, where not even closing my eyes can stop the tears for one second. I cry and cry for what seemed like hours before I feel a warm hand touching my cheek, causing me to lift my head up.

I look up into the caring eyes of my friend while he moves his hand to my chin, bringing my face closer to his. I sit up straight and back away from Tobias, smiling while saying through my tears, "Thank the heavens that you're ok."

His stare pierces my soul as I blurt out, "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry that I hurt you, Rai.. I'm sorry that I broke your heart… I'm sorry that I never noticed what I should have.. I'm sor-"

I am cut off by Tobias shouting quietly, "Yuki!"

I stop and look up at him, his face calm and serious. I rapidly shake my head and ask, "How can you be so calm? You're hurt, and you've been hurt by me so may times! Why? Why don't you just stop trying chasing me?"

My heart is pounding and my breathing is ragged as he holds my face in his hands. Tobias brings me closer and he lands a kiss on my forehead, "I won't ever stop chasing you."

Since my mind is blank, I don't think and shout at him, "Why! Why won't you!"

Tobias shoves me so that I'm on my back and he is hovering over me, both hands on either side of my head. He leans closer to me and our faces are mere inches apart as he whispers, "Because I _love _you."

As soon as those words were said, we both lean in for our first kiss. I only make it last for a second cause as we part, I whisper, "I love you, Tobias."

That is the last thing I say before I black out from pure exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6: Keeping a hold of myself

_Everything is a blur… I can't see… I can't feel… _

_I feel like I'm floating in darkness, not being able to grasp anything around me. A light falls down around me and I open my eyes. My hands feel wet and my eyes avert to them. I lift my hands up in level with my face._

_Red… Bloody red… My hands are covered in blood. I look around, whose blood is this? I look down to see five bodies sprawled around me. I kneel down and turn a face towards me. _

_I gasp and draw my hand back quickly. Aiden? I turn to look at another body. T-Timmy? Nate? To-Tony? I turn to the body behind me. No… it can't be… I take the cold face in my hands and lay it on my lap. Tobias?_

_I brush strands of hair out of his eyes, his pale lifeless eyes. Tears run down my face, dripping onto Tobi's cold cheeks._

_Tobias? No response._

_Rai, please don't leave me alone…._

_I shake my head in denial. No… No. No. No! _

…_.._

"NOOOOOOOO! RAI!"

"Yuki!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I feel warm hands hold my face, "Yuki! Wake up!"

My eyes snap open, tears running down my cheeks. Rai is hovering over me, with my four brothers surrounding my bed. I sit up stiffly and look around, "Where am I? What happened?"

Tony comes up and hugs me from behind, "You're home safely sis. You fainted from exhaustion after tending to Tobias. He carried you home and you've been out cold till this morning."

I shakily get up and hug all my brothers, "I'm sorry you went without supper. I'll cook something up."

I try to walk to the kitchen but Tony grabs my shoulder and spins me around. I turn to face him and ask, "What are yo-?"

SLAP!

I fall backwards after Tony slaps me across the cheek. I look up at him with a sad face, "What was that for?"

Tony kneels down, grabs the collar of my shirt and yanks me up, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

I growl back at him, "What IS wrong with me? What on earth are you doing?"

He shoves me back against the wall, slamming his fist near my face. Tears start rolling down my chin again as I turn my face to Tobias, "Take Aiden, Nate, and Timmy else where. Please."

Tobias nods and sends the boys outside away from the argument. I look back at Tony, who has a hurt expression as he growls at me, "One day, you are gonna get yourself killed. You need to start thinking about yourself instead of always putting others before you."

I push my brother away, "Enough of this nonsense, I need to cook something for you guys."

Tobias moves quickly and stands in the kitchen doorway, blocking my path.

"Tobias…." I growl quietly.

He stands firm and grabs my arms, holding me down and making me face Tony, who continues.

"You don't get it do you? Ever since mom and dad died, you've changed. All of us noticed it, even Tobias noticed. You don't even think of yourself Nina, it's tearing you apart! Remember when we all got since with fevers, you didn't rest once because you were taking care of us!"

I stand there shocked, almost paralyzed in fear. But I regain myself and look Tony straight in the eye, "My worst fear is losing the ones I love, AGAIN! Everyone was heartbroken and I braved it out cause I had to take care of you. Cause right now… I feel the only way I can keep a hold of myself… is if I take care of the ones I love most."

I look up at Tobias and smile, "Even you, Tobias."


End file.
